The Guardian Comes to Hogwarts
by Princess Ariana
Summary: Professor S. Snape has always been a man of solitude but what happens when you throw in a talented young with who is defiant beyond all reason? Hell, humor, and insanity ensues.
1. The Girl

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Kalye, everything esle belongs to J.K.!

Chapter One

The door opened, admitting a blast of warm, summer air before closing. Looking up, Madam Rosmerta stopped reading her book, wondering who could be out this early in the morning. Them her eyes fell on a girl no older than fifteen. She was a strange looking girl, even compared to some of the foreign wizards who sometimes stayed at the The Broomsticks while visiting Dumbledore.

On first glance you saw that she wore an old, tattered, dark green tunic, held down by a thin leather belt, a full-length, black skirt, light, travel-worn, leather boots, the kind elves wear, and a faded, smoke-gray cloak that had once been black. Taking a closer look you would notice that she had light brown hair, forest green eyes, and fair skin. You would also notice that a) her hair was in a messy braid; and b) she carried herself like a pure-blood.

"Are you Madam Rosmerta?" the girl inqured in a wary tone, bring Madam Rosmerta back to earth in a heart beat.

"Yes, can I help you?" she replied, yet thought to herself,' So young, yet so troubled.'

"Perhaps. I saw your ad in the 'Daily Prophet' and I wondered if you were still in need of assistance," the girl said in a tight voice that did not suit her.

With a look of regret on her face, Rosmerta apologized," I'm soory, luv, but I've already got someone. However, you might try up at the school," Madam Rosmerta finished brightly, remembering what old Dumbledore had said on his last visit to Hogsmeade.

"Thank you anyways, and I think I will try up at Hogwarts," was all Rosmerta heard before the door opened and the strange girl disappeared into the dawn.


	2. The Interview

Disclaimer: Only Kalye's mine.

Chapter Two

Following Madam Rosmerta's advice, the strange girl reached the castle doors just as the sun rose from the east. Gathering her strength, she knocked on the door as loudly as she could and waited patiently. She didn't have to wait long before the door opened and a strict-looking old woman answered.

"May I help you?", she snapped, taking on a scottish accent

"I came to see Headmaster Dumbledore about a teaching possition.", the girl answered in as even a voice as she could muster.

"Very well. His office is this way, but keep close. It is very easy to get lost here.", was the sharp reply.

She followed the woman down several corridors and up several staircases until they came to a statue of a phoenix. Muttering the password, the woman stepped out of the way as the statue started to ascend until it reached a door at the top. Climbing the stairs, the girl knocked and entered when it opened.

The room was two things; a) circular; and b) cluttered. The only thing that wasn't was the desk.

The wizard was, of course, Albus Dumbledore. Everything from his name to his boots were cluttered in someway, and he just seemed to belong in the office.

"What can I do for you, my dear?", he asked with a twinkle in his clear blue eyes.

"Madam Rosmerta said that I should see you about a teaching possition.", she said in an almost tired voice.

"Well, the Defense Against the Dark Arts possition might be opening by the end of summer term, if the current professor decides to leave. What did you say your name was?", he finished.

"Kalye Evans. However, I was wondering if you were in need of a dueling master. I can teach your students how to duel with sword or wand, since the side of the light has fallen on dark times. I don't want to put your DA teacher out of a job. Also I would work for board and food.", Kalye finished calmly.

"Normally, we don't teach students how to duel in this school; however, as you said, we have fallen on dark times and Professor Grace likes his job, suprisingly.", Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Why is it suprising that someone should like teaching pupils a defense against the Dark Arts? It's an extremely honorable task.", Kalye asked him curiously.

"Well, we keep losing DA professor. We've lost the last five for various reasons and Professor Grace is our last hope. It makes it extremely hard to find a replacement with the rumor that the possition is cursed.", Dumbledore finished, a grave look on his kind old face.

"Rumors can be misleading. Now all I have to do is survive the summer.", Kalye said sternly, however that last she said to herself.

"You are more than welcome to stay here, Miss Evans. However, for now, I need for you to put this," he lifted the Sorting Hat down from the shelf behind his desk," hat on and we'll be able to find you a set of rooms.", he finished. Placing the hat on her head, it jumped to life.

"Welcome back, young Kalye. I wondered what kept you so long. Let's see, a fair mind, loyalty to both the elders and the Orer of the Phoenix, bold when it counts, but an extremely large amount of cunning. You would know that though, wouldn't you, Salazar Slytherin's great granddaughter and the Princess of Slytherin. She belongs in Slytherin, Headmaster.", the battered, old hat concluded.

"Well, my dear, that was certainly- odd. I'll have to- come in.", he said at knocked on the door.


	3. Introdutions

Disclaimer: J.K. owns everything except for Kalye

Previously-

"_Well, my dear, that was certainly- odd. I'll have to- come in.", he said at a knock on the door._

Chapter Three

"Forgive me, Headmaster I- who the hell are you?"

Turning around quickly, Kalye looked up into the face of the one person who she could tell her secret to, Professor Severus Snape.

"Please, Severus, lower your voice and I will introduce you to our new dueling mistress.", Dumbledore said calmly.

"Actually, Sir, it's master, because I'm the first female to get a Masters in that subject. Not that it really matters.", Kalye corrected automatically.

Turning back to her, Dumbledore replied," Really? I never knew that."

"I hate to interupt this _fascinating_ little discovery, but still have not answered my question.", Severus growled, still sneering at Kalye.

Coming back to the dark, glaring man, Dumbledore said," So sorry, my dear boy. Ah- if you could call the rest of the staff here, then I won't have to repeat myself."

Growling, Severus went overto the fireplace and gathered the rest of the staff, and Order members who were staying at the castle.

Ten minutes later, the room filled with witches and wizards of various ages.

"Is everyone here? Good. Now-"

"I'm sorry, Albus, but Sibyll couldn't pull herself away from her crystal ball for even a moment.", the scottish woman from earlier said.

"Thank you, Minerva. Now, as I was saying, you're probably all wondering why I called all of you here.", Dumbledore paused. "I called you here to welcome a new member to the staff. This is Kalye Evans, she will be our new dueling master. Now, any questions before we continue with the introductions?", Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling.

"I have a question, Albus." A short, little wizard with a squeaky voice asked, "Since when do we have dueling classes?"

"Yes, how do we even know that this- girl- can even do magic?", challenged Severus, making 'girl' sound like it souldn't be said in polite company.

Breaking up a fight before it could happen, Dumbledore said, "We will cross that bridge when we come to it. But, until then, Minerva, would you start the introductions."

"Very well, Albus. I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor, and the Transfiguration's professor."

"I'm Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw, and the Charms professor.", said the tiny wizard.

"Helga Hooch, I teach flying and quidditch.", said a tough looking witch with goggles on.

"Esmarelda Sprout is my name, Herbology's my game. I'm also Head of Hufflepuff. Pleased to meet you, my dear.", was the intro from a witch with fly-away hair.

"I am Fredrick Binns, professor of History of Magic.", droned the ghost at the back of the room.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Grounds and Keys here at 'Ogwarts. I'm also the Care of Magical Creatures 'fessor.", boomed the half-giant.

"Argus Filch, my lady, Caretaker, and this is Mrs, Norris. We're at your service, milady."

"Thank you, Mr. Filch.", Kalye said politely.

"I am Remus Lupin, pleased to meet you, Kalye."

"You're a werewolf, aren't you?", Kalye said brightly. "You look ill, it's close to the full moon, and your last name is a giveaway.", she added at his look of confusion.

"Derick Grace, I'll be leaving soon."

"Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin and resident potions master.", sneered the dark man.

"There you have it, my dear, and welcome to Hogwarts. Now, Severus, could you find Kalye a set of rooms, perhaps the ones across the corridor from yours. I will see the rest of you at breakfast. Remus, could you stay for a moment, please.", Dumbledore finished, dismissing them all.


	4. Insults Galore

Disclaimer: Not mine wish it were.

Artemis Virgin Goddess: You'll like this chapter, atleast I hope...

Chapter Four

By the light, almost wary footsteps behind him, Severus knew the Evans girl was following as he lead the way down to the dungeons.

'Gods, what did I do to deserve this?', he thought grudgingly.

"Well, whatever you did, the punishment could have been a lot.", was the reply, however, it came from the Evans girl.

"Stay out of my mind, girl!", he snarled.

"Don't think so loudly then, _Severus_.", Kalye retorted.

Stopping in front of a portrait of a herd of unicorns, Severus spun around to face Kalye.

"_If_ you are going to address me, _girl_, you will address me as 'Professor'.", he hissed. To the portrait he said, "She will set the password.", he then spun on his heels and left

"The password is 'Power of the Guardians'.", she told the unicorns, thinking to herself,' Thank you, Dumbledore. Thank you ever so much for reminding me what I am and why I'm here.'

Walking in to her rooms, Kalye stopped and stared. Her rooms looked just like her ones at the academy.

Her living room had a large fireplace with a big over-stuffed couch in front of it. The other side of the room was a training area. It had a punching bag, mats, and a lot of other things for fighting and self-defense. Also, in a corner off to the side, was an entertainment center.

In her bedroom her full-sized bed was in a corner facing west. The whole north wall was lined with bookcases just waiting to be filled. Her writing desk, facing south, had a compartment for her laptop.

Her office and classroom were empty except for desks and stools for the students and a larger desk and chair for herself in each room.

Walking back into her private rooms, Kalye summoned her things from the acdemy and set to work putting her things away.

When lunch rolled around, Kalye pulled out a pair of hip-hugger jeans and a cute Slytherin green tee that showed her middriff. Putting them on, she slipped on a pair of sandals and headed to the Great Hall.

Kalye the Hall through the double doors and headed for the Teachers' Table.

Looking around, Kalye saw that the only seat open was the one next to Severus Snape.

"Hello, Severus. I hope you're ready for that duel you promised me this morning?" Kalye said with false sweetness.

"If you wanted to prove how useless you are so soon, all you had to do was ask, Miss Evans." Severus pointed out sarcasstically, sending a challenge her way.

"_If_ you can wait until after I eat, Severus, then I'll wipe the floor with your pathetic atempts at magic." Kalye replied sweetly, accepting the challenge and sending one in return.

"I'll just asked the Headmaster to set up the hall while you eat." Severus replied, eyes glittering dangerously.

By now the entire staff was watching them, wondering if they would still have a dueling professor by the end of the day. It was obvious that both were confident duelists and neither of them had plans of losing. Hopefully, they wouldn't kill each other.


End file.
